


Of All the Partners...

by Got_It_Memorized (ColorsofaYinYang)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cute, For AkuRoku Day 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/Got_It_Memorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the partners in the world, Roxas had to get the red-haired stalker pervert. Not to mention the rest of the people on his team are either complete morons, yaoi fangirls, or incredibly passive aggressive.<br/>Alternate Universe - Police<br/>~<br/>For AkuRoku Day 2015! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Partners...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I can totally see Axel as a police officer. Totally badass.

Roxas was many things, but patient was not one of them.

To be fair, his brother Sora, who was sitting next to him on the uncomfortable couch, was even worse off. He was anxiously tapping his shoe and kept looking at the door. Roxas wondered in the back of his mind if he should pin him down before he bolted. He had done it before.

This was their first day on the job as police-in-training. They had been sitting in the main lobby waiting to be called up when alarms started going off and people started rushing to their positions. Apparently there was some sort of commotion going on around the outskirts of Twilight Town and they needed as many officers as possible to cover it. Being in-training officers, they were not permitted to go to the scene without their team; therefore, they had to wait for their team to come back before heading out.

They had been waiting nearly three hours.

Sora was the impatient, justice-seeking type. Roxas was actually surprised he had survived this long just sitting here and waiting. If it were just Sora alone, he probably would have just run on foot to the scene of the crime and beat up the criminals with his bare hands. That was the kind of guy he was.

Roxas looked at his watch again. 6:09 PM. His body felt numb from sitting there so long. He curled his toes in his shoes to start the circulation again. Next to him, Sora squirmed in his seat.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A wave of loud voices washed over him.

"That was totally great!"

"Those Organization punks never stood a chance!"

"Indeed."

"Can I take a nap now?"

Sora jumped to his feet in excitement. Roxas, however, was completely annoyed. These people were nothing like the professional team he had wanted to be on. He stayed sitting, crossing his arms.

"Oh my gosh, the newbies!" A girl around their age, with red hair, stepped around the two other girls and made her way over to Sora. "Sorry we kept you waiting so long, there was this incident involving some Moogles and these bars of chocolate they were selling... What's your name?"

"I'm Sora! And this," he said, gesturing behind him to Roxas, "is my brother, Roxas." Roxas ignored him.

"Great! I'm Kairi, by the way." The other two girls made their way over as well.

"I'm Xion! I'm a First Class Trooper!" The raven-haired girl said.

"And I'm Namine. Don't worry about remembering our names, you'll learn them eventually," the blonde quipped.

"Cool! We're training as investigators."

"Oh, really? You see the silver haired guy over there? That's Riku. He's an official Investigator. Then there's Zexion and Demyx, who are detectives."

"They're so together," Namine whispered.

"And Axel-"

"Did I hear my name?!" A tall red-haired guy with eyes so green it couldn't be natural walked over to them. "Hey fresh meat, what's with your brother?"

Roxas inwardly fumed. This guy was a dick. He was so engrossed in throwing mental insults at Axel that he didn't realize he was close until he plopped down onto the couch next to him.

"How ya doin'?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned away slightly. From across the room he could hear vaguely hear Sora apologizing for his behavior. He jumped as Axel's arm came over his shoulders.

"Hey, don't pout."

Roxas huffed a little. The girls made little fangirling noises at them. Sora was chatting up Riku in the corner, and Zexion and Demyx were sitting together in a loveseat in the corner.

However, it was nice to have so many people all getting along in the same room... maybe this team wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was WAY too short... :(  
> If I get enough support (kudos, comments, ect.) then I might turn this into a series. Maybe. Possibly.  
> I need support! Please!  
> ~  
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
